The Akatsuki Kitten Curse, With A Twist
by ShardAura
Summary: In this fanfic, the Akatsuki get turned into kittens and its not because of Hidan this time. I use my own oc with her own back story. This is rated M because there may be uhm ehem steamy scenes
1. Chapter 1

~Third Person POV~

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BRAT!" Hidan hissed at Tobi who was frantically clawing his way towards a nearby tree to hide in, "Your stupid jutsu turned us into fucking kittens"

Tobi's black pelt disappeared underneath a giant clump of silver fur, as Hidan pinned the Akatsuki kitten on the tree, teeth bared and going for his throat.

"Tobi didn't mean too, Tobi is a good boy, don't kill me please, Deidara-sama! Help me!" Tobi screamed at the blonde bomber kitten.

"Enough you two." Commanded a deep voiced orange cat; It was Pein. The leader of the Akatsuki. Peins kitten form looked like a little orange tiger kitten. Orange dappled with stripes of black.

Hidan released Tobi from being pinned and hid behind Deidara, the blonde kitten smirked at the orange faced cat, the fur covering Deidara's left eye moved at the kittens laughter. Deidara looked over at the other Akatsuki members, to see them all grinning in amusement in their kitten forms. Except for Kakazu, with his dark grey pelt and scar lines all over him, was stalking towards Hidan, only to reveal to strike Hidan across the back of his head.

"What the fuck you do that for?!" Hidan hissed at the snickering kitten.

Itachi attempted to keep his composed face but instead broke out laughing at the silver kitten who was rubbing his head. Kisame was already on the ground rolling in tears at everyone as kittens. Konan and Pein were talking to one another in hushed voices. Tobi was already annoying the terrorist kitten, Hidan was sulking away from the group and Sasori just sat there and watched everyone. Zetsu was trying to meld into a tree but was not able to cause most of his chakra was cut off from being transformed and transferred to another reality.

"Tobi, what kind of jutsu were you trying to perform?" Pein asked the orange faced cat that was being held an arm length away from Deidara.

"Tobi didn't mean any harm, I swears." Tobi pleaded with the leader, "Tobi was trying to teleport us to a jinchuuriki. So we can catch it…" Tobi was playing with the ground with his paws, poking and prodding the ground. "But..But I ended up turning us into….cats…..and…..we are no longer in the real world…..well not our world…"

"What do you mean not 'our' world Tobi?" Pein questioned hardly, the deep voice vibrating through the kittens body.

"Well…" Tobi started to feel the flutter of panic rise in his stomach, "With some of my jutsu's I can get things from other realties…"

"So you mean we are stuck here like this…Forever" Pein said frustraded.

Tobi nodded his orange head, ears flattened against his head from being chastised about the transfer.

"Well there has got to be a way to get back, maybe the local inhabitants of this reality might know how to get back." Konan suggested, which eased the kittens frustrated look.

"Yes there has got to be a way," Pein agreed easily, "Zetsu, I want you to look for some shelter nearby, Kakazu I want you to look for some food. Everyone else just try to take in as much of this world, do not wonder too far away. We don't know what lives here."

With that Zetsu stopped trying to stick his paw into a tree and shot off in a blur of black and white fur, to look for a shelter nearby. Kakazu on the other hand was running the other direction in search of something edible. Even if it was a rat or a rabbit, just something, since they hadn't eaten for days beforehand.

With the group splitting up ever so slightly, the rest of them were inspecting the environment around them in their kitten bodies. The Akatsuki were able to retain their chakra into this world. Maybe there were other ninja in this reality.

When they arrived in the forest, the sun had only just started rising, now the sun is nearly halfway through the sky, heat beating down. If it wasn't for the trees for shade, the Akatsuki would of died, since their kitten forms wouldn't be able to stand the heat of the day.

Kakazu came back with three plump mice and a small rabbit, Pein divided up the food amongst the kittens, setting aside some food for Kakazu, hoping Tobi wouldnt touch his partners food.

The sun was starting to dip, on the second half of the arc it makes across the sky. Some white fluffy clouds began to dot the sky and the Akatsuki felt the pang of thirst, dry throats and tongue.

"Kakazu," Kisame panted, "Did you see any water on your hunt?"

The stitched kitten nodded his head and motioned everyone to follow.

"Only half the group will go, the other can stay here" Pein commanded, "Just in case of something bad happening."

The first group consisted of, Kakazu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi. Sasori stayed behind due to him being a puppet. Even his kitten body didn't need food or water. neither did he feel the pang of hunger or thirst.

Hidan was severely pissed off about having to stay back since he was thirsty even thou he was immortal he is just a drama queen.

Kakazu was a few lengths ahead of everyone else, Kisame was the closest of them all to Kakazu. His body was begging for water since he is a shark, his blue fur shimmering in the patches of sunlight getting through the tree canopy. His gill markings underneath his eyes were quite prominent on his face. Tongue stuck out of his mouth, Tobi was behind the entire group running with his gangly legs, almost ragdoll running.

"Dei-sama! Wait for me!" Tobi yelled at the blonde kitten, noticing the bomber pick up speed, Tobi decided to behave.

Itachi could almost smell the water, which was strange for him in this new body, getting used to all the new scents he is able to smell. The black kittens nose twitched with excitement, but kept a passive face. Kisame decided to pick up speed and run ahead of Kakazu.

"Its not that far Kisame, just keep heading straight you'll find it." Kakazu yelled towards the shark ninja, who was now just a blur of blue fur.

Kisame wouldn't stop for anything or anyone, he was thirsty and his body was aching. The kitten bodies weren't very resilient as they would have liked to think. Without thinking he closed his eyes and just inhaled the scent of fresh water. The smell getting stronger he opened his eyes and there was bright white light then focusing it turned into a crystal blue lake, without a second thought he lwnched himself into the crystalline waters.

_**Sorry for the short first chapter :) they will get longer.**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**Shard**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Shards POV~**

Today was my 17th birthday, just me in my home. My mansion. By myself. Haven't had family with me since the accident when I was 13. Every year I have to suffer this day without anyone here, the walls are covered with my boredom painting, ranging from fantasy wars to flower gardens. My latest edition was every character from Naruto, painted at their different heights along my hallway. I'm sitting in the lounge room, about to unwrap the only present I got. From the same person every year. My uncle Sebastian. Which looks after me from afar, keeping me in houses in the middle of no where, stocked with food, clothes, money and internet. I don't know what I would do without the internet. Its my medication, it keeps me at least semi sane. I haven't had an incident for four years now. Not since the church.

Now I bet you are wondering about what happened. For me to explain that I will have to tell the whole story. Which is a long. Long. Long story.

It all started when I was born. I was a lab baby. My mother could no longer get pregnant and my father became sterile. Maybe I was not meant to be, but my parents were adamant on having another child, after my older brother and sister. So I was the youngest. But here's the thing they used my mother's egg but couldn't use my father's ehem juices. So my biological father is completely unknown, which may actually be the cause of this whole problem. Anyways.

When I was 3, the government came knocking on the door, asking questions about me, my heritage, my blood type, all official stuff. But I ended up getting taken away from my family to be tested on. That went for 5 years. They were testing with inter reality transfer. They brought a terrible shadow beast from another place and decided to put this thing inside a child. It took a year of the 5 for my body to settle with this thing inside of me. Able to whisper cruel things in my mind, to control my body. To send me into rage fits.

I was then returned to my family who hadn't moved on from me being taken away, when I was 8. I was returned with a warning though, I wasn't allowed to get stressed out. But my body suffered some mutated differences. My ears changed from normal human ears and into fox ears, red and fluffy just like my hair. My eyes mutated to ice blue with a slitted pupils. I also grew a giant fluffy red tail. Which to my family whom were hardcore christions thought the devil had possessed my body. Over the years they were planning on a purification for me at the local church. But were cautious of the warning.

So the years went by and the warning was slowely forgotten and the lost daughter was kept inside away from the rest of society. Until my 13th birthday...

My parents must of forgotten about the warning, I still wasn't allowed outside except for that Sunday, that day that my birthday just happened to fall upon. I was woken up at the crack of dawn, forced to wear a hooded jumper and jeans to hide my tail. Then I was driven in my father's window tinted ford gt, to the local church. I noticed that there were a heap of cars parked around the place. I thought it would have been a special gathering. It was, but it was agony for me. I was held under water for a half hour straight, I didn't die. I was then stabbed, burnt and blessed. I wouldn't die. I was in pain begging them to put me out of my misery. But now the whispering of the demon inside. The shadow was getting louder, stronger. I felt anger, hatred and violence. The black feeling welling up inside of me, i couldn't hold it back any longer. My eyes turned blood red, rough whiskers scratched my cheeks, a red aura covered my body, my ears lengthened and fur toughened, my tail stretched out longer. More tails started to emerge from the bass of my first tail.

I dont really remeber what happened after that. All I do remeber is the town burning, everyone dying. My family. The town's people. Everyone was dead because of me. When I awoke, I was in the town square. Body laid crushed across the fountain. Blood all over my body. I was naked. I had no idea where my clothes were, but there was a man with long black hair that was in a low pony tail, a long slender face and a beard nipping on his jawline. He wrapped a blanket around me and carried me to his black bently and commanded to driver to leave the ruins of the town.

I could see out the window, eyes peaking over the edge I could see bodies half ripped, entrails scattered. Houses burning, craters in the ground and massive footprints of a demon.

I didn't talk for days apparently. But my uncle Sebastian, the man who saved me from the ruins, explained everything to me. Saying that I was special, not only because a being from a different reality was inside me, but because I was from our family. The way he said was "You come from a proud heritage Shard. Don't be ashamed of what you are now, its because of this heritage you are able to become what you are, Powerful."

Well that is my story, its not sad or tragic, I killed heaps of people because I could not control the beast within. But in the years from then I learnt that the closest thing I can relate to was the Anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. So I became obsessed with the show. Trying to teach myself chakra control which actually worked! I have the ability to do a transformation jutsu, so at least I can go out in public now. I worked out that I'm just 2cm taller than Itachi whom was 172 cm. I was quite proud of that.

The person I admired most in the Akatsuki was Kisame. Fell in love with him just by watching the anime. I loved his back story, the way he was when they encountered village ninja and his death hit me home the most. He was a true shinobi to the very end.

Now back to the one and only present from my uncle. It was a little jewellery box, about the size of my hand. I opened the black silken lid, to reveal a pure silver necklace. A necklace from naruto, Hidans Jashin necklace. A wide toothy grin plastered my face. My icy blue eyed lit up, the slits dialated as I put the necklace over my head and let the cold metal settle against my hot white skin. I could tell that it was real pure silver, the tang in the scent.

My uncle spoilt me something fierce. I was allowed access to his vast amount of money. Which allowed me to sate my hunger for anime gear. And weapons. My basement is a weapon armory currently. With hand crafted scythes and swords as well as many different kinds of guns. Sebastian thought it best to keep me well armed so I don't fall back on the beasts power all the time, especially if the world government decided to come find me.

Anyways it was a nice warm day, here in the woods of Canada*. With the crystaline blue lake just a kilometre away. With the nice temperature today, I should go swimming. The water will be nice and warm plus I will get to see my only friend. Luka**.

_***I don't live in Canada, I live in Australia but I wanna live in Canada.**_

_****My friend's OC which should be getting introduced during the next few chapter.**_

_**Also sorry for the late post had mega writers block 3 3 ~Please review~**_

_**Shard**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY, I HAVE HAD A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY D: I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT. I FEEL SO BAD FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT UP TO YOU 3**_

_**Anyways here's the new chapter I hope you like it, as above stated I had a massive writer's block which is why this took a millennium to write this chapter.**_

**~Third Person POV~ **

Kisame was flying through the air, a bright streak of blue. His body at full length, he could see his reflection in the still water. Kisame's body started to dip, heading down toward the water. He was excited to get into the water but he completely forgot about his kitten body. Landing in the water with a grand splash for such a small being, the water rushed up around Kisame's face as his fur was soaked with water. From a look of excitement to a look of complete terror, Kisame's tiny body couldn't respond to the commands he was sending to his limbs. His tiny body became heavy with the weight of the water amongst his thick blue fur; he started to sink in the water. Paws stretching for the surface but with no avail, he sunk, down into the perfect Crystal Lake.

The other ninja cats arrived at the edge of the lake to see Kisame sinking, unable to help their comrade without dying they in a panic began calling out to him, hoping to give him some hope to reach the surface. But the blue kitten was still sinking.

Kisame was helpless in the form he was in.

_God dammit...why didn't I think this through,_ Kisame thought; _now I'm going to die here in this strange world? At least it is beautiful._

Kisame held his breath for nearly 2 minutes now and his body was almost at the bed of the lake. Where luscious green weed grew up toward the bright yellow sun, rocks splotched with green algae. Kisame admired the underwater environment in his last moments of life.

The ninjas were still watching Kisame slowly sink to his demise.

"Deidara, go get Pein." Itachi ordered as he watched his partner drown. Helpless on the edge of the lake.

Deidara took off into the forest, back the way they came.

Itachi was pacing back and forth along the edge of the lake, his mind racing at what he could do for his partner. Just in the corner of his eye he saw someone not even 100 metres away.

Itachi made the decision that could possibly get them all killed, but for the sake of his partner he wanted to risk it.

Before Kakuzu or Tobi could say anything, Itachi took off toward this person, the bright red hair leading him there. In the matter of seconds he reached a few feet behind the human girl. Trotting up behind her he rubbed up against her bare leg. Icy blue eyes shot down and a loud gasp came out of her mouth.

"Please you've got to help me?" He asked the human.

**~Shards POV~**

I could feel the ground beneath my bare feet, already browning from the dirt pathway. There wasn't a path all the way to the lake, I made sure of that. Using my chakra to keep my lake hidden away from the outside world, in case hikers decide to explore. They will always get turned back to the path.

The sun was up high in the sky, on the downward slope of the arc across the sky. The warm light filtering through the trees above, the path started turning into patches of grass and then it gradually went to soft luscious green grass. The trees were closer together and the bark went darker. The forest became exotic, could hear the birds more clearly, the light seemed even more vibrant.

My legs were automatically taking me to the lake, I could smell it. I felt my body slowly change into a full human; even if no one will see me here I always change just in case I do get seen. I don't exactly want people to know who or what I am. I only hid my ears and tail. That's all. I can explain my eyes for contacts, my red hair as dye and my teeth for ceramics.

The soft green grass led all the way to the edge of the Crystal Lake, the sun reflected off the water and all seemed quiet and serene. A massive splash came from my right, where the forest edge goes up to the lake itself. I didn't make much of a note of the sound and the ripples travelling across the crystal water, breaking the perfect reflection across the surface.

I laid out my ruby red fluuuuffeeeh* towel on the grass about 10 metres away from the water, putting my bag next to it I started walking towards the water, admiring the stillness returning to the lake. Only small ripples crossing its surface. I slipped my shorts down my legs and left them where they laid, leaving my bikini bottoms revealing. My baggy top almost covered all of my bottoms.

"Please you've got to help me?" I heard a small but deep voice say from beside me.

I looked around in confusion seeing no one standing there, I then looked down seeing a black kitten with eyes as black as coal staring up at me with a questioning look. I swear it was him who said it.

"Hey little guy, are you lost?" I cooed, crouching down to pat the coal kitten.

He face seemed to look serious after I said that.

"No, well yes I am lost. I need your help Human." The kitten said, deep and commanding.

Without a second thought on my behalf, the kitten took off towards where I heard the splash, skirting along the edge of the lake.

I followed it, my mind filled with curiosity about why I could understand this animal. Or why he is asking me for help. And the only way to sate that curiosity was to find out what was going on.

It wasn't that far until I saw a small gathering of kittens. YES! Kittens. As if they were all related or from the same litter, but they didn't look anything alike to each other. They all had different colored fur and all different sizes as well. It was the strangest group of kittens I had ever seen.

"Over there, he is sinking to the bottom." The black kitten pointed with his paw towards the lake, "We can't do anything from here since we are kittens."

I looked over the edge of the little grass cladded ledge and into the water, I saw a dark blue smudge in the water. I then realised it was a kitten. A BLUE kitten.

Without a second though I took off my baggy shirt (Don't worry beneath were bright red bikinis). With my shorts already off I dove into the water. A perfect swan dive if I don't say so myself. I didn't have to hold my breath since I am not entirely human which an added bonus in this case. I could see the big kitten almost reaching the bottom of the lake. I wasn't too sure I would make it in time, since I don't know how long it has been sinking towards the bottom of the lake. Either way I went as fast as possible. I haven't swum in ages, I'm not used to the human bodies buoyancy. I'm almost to the kitten; I could reach out and pluck him from the lake bed.

I reached out and grubbed the back of his neck, his scruff. I saw his white eyes and his black pupil fixate on me, they were familiar to me. I didn't want to dwell on it, but his markings on his kitten face under his eyes, like gills reminded me of Kisame.

I brought the kitten up to my chest and held onto him tightly, and started swimming towards the surface. I felt his tiny claws dig into my chest; I could barely notice the sting, since my body was attempting to heal around the claws. My head broke the surface of the water I took in a deep breath for a dramatic humanly effect, I want my secret kept to myself. Even if they are cats I still didn't want them to know. They might run away, and to be perfectly honest I want some company, I will ask them if they would like to stay with me.

I was treading the water with the blue kitten clutched on my chest, I looked down at the big kitten, I mean he was the size of a average cat, but was still a kitten.

"Are you okay little guy?" I asked the big blue kitten,

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!" The blue kitten was outraged for some reason, his eyes scrunched shut and his face buried into my chest. I could tell that he was afraid.

I was slowly swimming towards where I had my stuff originally, I am still gob smacked at what the kitten had said, instead of thank you it just yells at me. Today had turned out much different than I would have ever thought. My legs touched the mushy bed of the lake and I started walking up onto the shore, when I got out of the water, the kitten got really heavy. Like I mean REALLY heavy. It felt like I was carrying a small child.

I supported beneath with my other arm, holding him up so he wouldn't fall. Walking over to my towel I picked it up and wrapped it around the blue furball, cradling him in my arms quietly cooing to him.

The other kittens quickly made their way over to check on their friend. The blue kitten still hadn't opened his eyes yet. Poor thing must have been scared out of his pelt.

"Are you okay idiot?" The black kitten asked,

"Well I just almost drowned and im being hugged by a half-naked lady," The blue kitten replied, "So all in all not to bad."

"Good" The kitten said the final word.

"You guys are so familiar, its strange" I said as I looked up at the group.

"How are we familiar to you human?" The bright orange tabby kitten asked is an amazingly deep voice.

"Just it reminds me of a tv show I watch." I said, I wasn't going to tell some kittens about that. Ive read lots of Fan Fics that have the akatsuki come into the real world as kittens. Usually the only way for them to leave was to find their true love.

Looking back down at the blue kitten, he was purring, loudly. Then his stomach grumbled, the loud gurgly grumble.

"Heh you're hungry aren't you?" I cooed to him, reaching out with my finger to boop his nose, "boop"

He lazily lifted his paw to swipe my finger away, and nodded his head.

"Come on, ill take you guys home, I have heaps of food. And im a great cook." I said with a smile.

I let blue onto the ground to walk with his friends, I went and collected all my things and my t-shirt from the orange face kitten who brought it over to me.

"Thank you little one" I said gently and scratched him behind the ear.

"Come on its not that far, maybe a kilometer walk."

The filed behind me and followed me home.

_***I hope to god you read this like it was written :3**_

_**There we go guys :D hows that for the third chapter? Ill try and make the chapters longer and again I am so sorry about the long wait. I hope you all enjoy it**_

_**See you next time Remember to review 3**_

_**~Shard**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own naruto. **_

_**But I do own Shard.**_

_**Well hey this is the new chapter**_

_**Sorry it's another late one, but I hope you guys enjoy it, I had another major writers block so again I am so sorry. **_

_**But right now it's the last few weeks on the 3**__**rd**__** term this year so everything is due now and it has been very hectic. It's my last year of school so yeah :P Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. You get to meet one of my friends OC :3**_

**~Shards POV~**

"SO" I said loudly, "What would you guys like for some food? I'm taking you wouldn't like cat food, that stuff tastes weird."

Shaking my head at the memory, when I was younger I was curious and tasted cat food. Big mistake. The little kittens huddled in a circle, deciding what to eat. Well that's what I gathered since I saw the orange face kitten drawling at everything they had said.

The bright orange tabby turned towards me, he seemed to be the leader of the tiny group.

"Can we have some dango's? If you know how to cook them that is." He asked in a deep commanding voice.

"Of course," Saying whilst a grin grew on my face, " I haven't made dango's in a while, I'll have to grab the recipe out to check it."

Turning around and walking towards my large kitchen, I had everything I needed in there. A walk in pantry, gas stove top and a fan forced oven. I also loved cooking.

I already knew what appliances I needed, so I got my stove top steamer out and a pot to make the Mitarshi sauce. Filling up the bottom part of my steamer with water I put it on the stove to start boiling, so it will be ready to cook the dango's. I will have to quadruple the recipe at least! Since there are 10 kittens, and I'm guessing they haven't eaten in a while, I'll give them 3 each to begin with. This recipe makes 5 skewers worth, so I need to make 30 for them, I'll eat 5. So I need to make seven times the amount of the recipe.

The kittens had jumped up onto the breakfast bar. Watching me work in the kitchen, looking at the recipe folder I had made. Going to the pantry and back bring ingredients out for the Dango's. I had the rice flour, water, sugar, soy sauce, cornstarch and the skewers. And so I began the process of making the dango's following the steps on the recipe exactly.

**~Third Person POV~**

Pein sat there with the other Akatsuki members watching this human girl work making them food, everyone had agreed on dango's especially Tobi, but he would eat anything. This child still hasn't told them her name. He wasn't entirely sure they could trust this person yet. But she did offer them a home and sanctuary until they figured out the curse that has fallen upon them.

Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass, it came from the second story window above the lounge room. All the kittens turned around at once, the see a small figured girl with tattered blue pixie wings coming out of her back. Her incredibly short blue hair curling around her face, framing it. She got up on her feet, eyes glassy and mouth-watering.

"SHARD I COULD SMELL THOSE FROM THE LAKE!" She yelled, scaring the red head Shard, dropping a metal bowl.

"LUKA WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU BREAK THE WINDOW!" She roared over the breakfast bar. Throwing a metal spoon in the pixies direction, hitting Luka on the side of her face knocking her back on to the ground, "You are paying to fix that you know?"

Luka got up rubbing her cheek and nodded, "Of course darling I will." Saying sulkily as she walked over the breakfast bar, "When did you get kittens?"

She put her pale white hand out to pat the blonde kitten, which in turn hissed at her ignoring it she went to pat his head and found a paw of claws lodged in her hand. With a high pitched squeal she retracted her hands.

"Tsch serves you right un." Deidara said.

"No need to get all hissy spitty kitty." Luka cooed.

Shard was eyeing the blonde cat then glancing at Luka, she obviously didn't understand him. Lucky. Pein watched Deidara in shock, thinking that the blonde idiot gave them away. But since Luka didn't respond expectedly towards the remark, he figured they were safe.

Shard had gone back to making the dango's, kneading the mixture until it was nice smooth. Then she started to separate the mixture into small balls. Luka was hanging around Shard like a bad smell, she was hovering just off the ground, fluttering around the food. She was obviously used to this ecstatic pixie doing that to her.

"Luka, may I have some space please?" Shard asked in an irritated tone, "There's a jar of nutella with your name on it in the pantry."

With the mention of nutella the pixie went to the pantry as quickly as possible. Wanting to eat it.

This was Pein's time to ask Shard some questions.

"So Shard, what is this world?" Pein curiously asked

"This world?" Shard retorted "This is Earth if that's what you are asking."

"Do you have ninja here?"

"Ninja, humph, not since the 1300's." Shard scoffed, "its 2013 right now."

"Does everyone have chakra?"

"Everyone has chakra, but none know how to use it."

"What are you then? Why do you have an immense amount of chakra?" Pein narrowed his white purple eyes looking at Shard closely, watching her body movements to his question.

"Me? I'm not normal." Her mouth formed a flat line, showing she obviously didn't want to talk about what she was.

All the kittens' eyes were on her.

"SHARD I CANT FIND IT!" Luka yelled from the pantry in the corner of the kitchen

"Look down the back you idiot." Shard said bluntly.

"When I was younger, the government….our rulers basically said that I had a special type of DNA. One that was capable of merging with something that is from a different world. They took me away from my family and experimented on me. And that's all I am going to tell you for now. Since Luka is here I'm going to have to make a lot more food." Shard said grimly.

Luka came back in the room with a victorious smile, holding the 5 kg jar of nutella. Now she was rummaging through the draws looking for a spoon. Shard turned and smiled at her idiotic friend.

"What would I do without you Luka," Shard asked rhetorically, "I would have gone insane by now."

Shard then wrapped her arms around Lukas shoulders and proceeded to give her a noogie.

"Now time to get these dumplings steaming and to start making the mitarshi sauce." Shard clapped her hands together. And POOF! There was a clone of her next to her helping her with the food.

Pein wasn't at all surprised that this child could do this, but the rest of the Akatsuki were quite surprised. Luka didn't seem to think it was out of the ordinary for Shard.

The clone and Shard worked well with unsaid words, Shards hair was up in a long ponytail that went down to her lower back. Her fringe slowly worked out of the pony tail and hung down in front of her face.

Luka strode around to the breakfast bar and sat on a stool eating her nutella by the spoonfuls. Everyone was watching the Shard's cook together, getting the food made in no time at all. Half hour later 6 servings of Dango's were ready to serve. That meant 30 separate skewers were ready to be eaten.

"Grubs up!" Said the original Shard, sliding the plates towards the kittens with 3 dango's on each plate, "Luka I'm making mine and yours now."

Luka sulked back down into her seat waiting patiently for the food to be served; she had halved finished the 5 kg jar of nutella. Surprisingly she was still hungry.

Shard finished of the 2 servings for her and Luka, having 5 each. Clone Shard started doing the clean-up dishes as Shard sat down and ate in silence with everyone. All the kittens had finished theirs and Luka had as well before Shard was on her 2nd one. Luka was eyeing off Shards food, Shard had noticed this so she finished off the dango she was eating and threw the skewer like kunai at Luka, whom had quickly dodged for her life as it flew past and lodged into the wall behind her.

"Touch my food ill cook up your hands next." Shard said maniacally, grinning as she picked up another one.

"Okay then, I'll take my leave." Luka said as she fluttered up from her seat heading towards the open gap in the round window above the lounge room, "I'll get the money to you tomorrow for that window okay darling?"

Shard nodded and waved to her friend as she flew out the window and towards to her lake which was her home. She lived at the bottom of the lake in a giant bubble, much deeper down then Kisame was when he was drowning. The other side of the lake basically.

Clone Shard finished the dishes and POOF! She was gone just as quickly as she appeared. The kittens were watching Shard eat her last dango quietly, as if she didn't notice them sitting there. The last dumpling on the skewer disappeared into Shards mouth, she chewed it slowly as if savouring the flavour, slowly getting up she grabbed the plates and put them in the sink to be washed later on.

"Do you guys want to watch TV?" She asked through the mouthful of food, "The Simpsons will be on soon, it's almost 6 pm." Looking at the clock time had passed so fast. Usually did when she was cooking.

"What is this 'Simpsons' you speak of Child?" Pein asked with a tilt to the side

"It's an incredibly stupid TV show." Shard said waving her hands around whilst explaining it, "I'll show you anyways."

Shard walked over towards the lounge bed, walking over the red squishy pillows towards the remote stand. The kittens followed behind quickly finding their own spots on the massive pillow. Grabbing the remote she sat down quickly in her spot, Kisame climbed up onto her lap hoping for another cuddle session. Shard let him lay on her lap as she turned the tele on, and switching to the comedy channel on the austar.

Just catching the opening of the simpsons, the kittens attention was on the 74inch flat screen that was embedded in the wall.

**~Time Skip~**

The kittens were all asleep on the couch around Shard, whom was curled up against one of the pillows with Tobi lying on top of her and Kisame lying along the curve of her back. TV was still blaring but everyone was sleeping sound.

Outside, the silent night air was pierced by the sound of a car pulling up in the drive way. The tinted windows of the car masked the people that were inside of it. The driver turned the car off and got out to open the back seat door, the person who was getting out of the car has a long black pony tail coming from the base of his neck, wore a black suit and white gloves. It was Sebastian.

_**Well there we go theres the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I am slowly making them longer. I want to try and make them 5000-7000 words longer before I actually finish it. I am hoping to have over 30 chapters in this fanfic. Anyways I shall see you next time, we will find out why Shards uncle has decided to pay a visit.**_

_**Till next time**_

_**Remember to review 3**_

_**~Shard**_


	5. Chapter 5

07/10/2013

**Wow guys I am so sorry about another wait :P I usually dream about each chapter (sorry if that is like totally weird but it helps heaps) So I will try and post one every few weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Since it took me forever to write eheh. Please enjoy 3 3 3**

**~Shard's POV~**

I heard the footsteps before the light knock on the front door of my house. Shifting under the weight of the orange-faced kitten, I slowly eased out from beneath him and got up to open up the door. The hallway to the front was covered in paintings from Naruto. The Akatsuki member's blank painted eyes watching me go to the front door. I let my ears and tail flow out through my transformation jutsu.

"Hello Uncle.." I said sleepily as I opened the door,

"Shard, sorry about the time but this is incredibly urgent."

"Yes of course, come in. I'll make us some coffee."

I headed off to the kitchen as my uncle let himself in. Walking past the sleeping kittens glad that they were still asleep, hoping my uncle will be fine with the kittens.

My tail twitched as I turned the kettle on. Got two giant mugs out of the cupboard. My uncle sat on the other side of the breakfast bar and set down a yellow A2 envelope on the bench.

"I have a job for you." He said bluntly.

I froze for a millisecond; I haven't had a job for a few years now. I wonder who he wants me to kill now.

"Who is it?" I asked bluntly,

"My co-workers" Sebastian said as he opened the envelope and got the photos out and background profile sheets as well.

I put the hot water in the mugs, focusing on the steam rising up in front of me.

"Why do you want me to kill them?"

"I want the company. They are the leaders of the world basically, the company itself owns almost every major money making business in the world." He said watching my movements carefully, "Besides Shard. I own you and you owe me."

The words sliced through my ice-cold heart and caused me to freeze on the spot.

"You are saying I _have_ to do it…?" I asked slowly,

"Yes. That is what im saying." His eyes glowed with anger, "I am also going to tell them that there is an assassin after them, that will convince them that I am not involved with the plot. So you are going to have the most elite killers after you. People who know of your child hood experiments."

"Am I allowed to think about it?" I said as I walked around with our mugs of coffee, placing one down in front of him.

"No."

"Not even a day?" I pleaded with a firm voice,

"Shard. You will do what I say," He stood up, "I saved your life you ungrateful child, you will do what I say, I now own you and I haven't kept you alive all of these years just for you to defy me when I need this done." His voice was properly raised by the time he had finished his little rant.

My heart felt like it was torn into two, I felt waves of panic go through my body. The hair on my tail bristled. I tried with all my might to keep my face composed.

"You will do this for me. If you don't do this. I will fucking kill you my self." He laced his voice with venom.

"B-but…."

SLAP!

My face recoiled from his giant hand connecting with my face, I didn't turn back to look at my uncle. I heard him leave the house and slam the door behind him. My coffee cup was on the ground shattered I didn't even notice. The steaming hot liquid would of burnt my feet by now but my body just refused to.

The side of my face was stinging profusely by the time the sound of the car was feint my body had crumpled onto the ground and hot tears started pouring down my face.

The kittens were sitting up on the edge of the couch bed just watching me break down, my ears flattened against my head and my tail curled around my legs. My body was shuddering with my tears.

I don't even remember how I got into the shower from my mental breakdown in the middle of the lounge room. The hot water streamed down my naked body, the straight hot water made my skin turn a bright red. My tears were still flowing, hidden by the down pour from the shower head.

Remembering the past day events, I wasn't expecting the day to end up like this, having a job forced upon me and my uncle giving me the real reason for keeping me alive.

I remember the big blue kittens eyes staring at me when I saved him from drowning, just the black pupil.

Then it hit me. I knew why they were familiar. I had only finished painting him a few days ago. It was Kisame.

Kisame was the big blue kitten, if he really was then that meant the rest of kittens were members of the akatsuki. And that meant they could turn back into human form at any time.

I turned the shower off, grabbed the towel from the bar near the shower, my bathroom wasn't big but it wasn't small either.

Before I let the rest of the water run off I slowly made my way to my official Otaku Room.

I walked into the room and went to the shelf of all my Naruto things and grabbed a stack of akatsuki cloaks. Yes I own in abundance akatsuki cloaks.

Proceeded out into the hallway and went down the stairs to where I last remembered the kittens were, but they were no-where to be seen.

"Kitties!" I called out, it echoed throughout the seemingly empty house.

Leaving the cloaks on the couch bed, I walked over it and turned the tv off.

Something started moving out the corner of my eye and I was suddenly afraid, like I had just read a creepy pasta and there are scary monsters everywhere. Without a second thought I ran over to the kitchen turned the light off and ran up the stairs without looking back. Straight to my room, shutting the door behind me and locking the door. Without another thought to the Akatsuki being in my house with me I went to bed and tried to forget the afternoon.

**~Third person POV~**

Shard had gone to her room that fast that she didn't even notice the giant figure standing at the end of the hallway, confused and naked. The man just stood there with wide open eyes.

Not knowing the house and where to go he went to the room next door to shards, her Otaku room. He curled up on the floor and fell to sleep.

**-Time Skip-**

Shard slowly woke up underneath her massive fluffy donah. Surprised by the weight that was on top of her. Tobi was hiding in her room and had fallen asleep in cat form on top of her. But had obviously transformed into a human during the night and was now squishing Shard with his largly built body. Shard looked up over the poofy covers and saw Obitos twisted face looking back at her, her eyes widened with surprise. She let out a massive scream, deafening Tobi and making him scream as he rolled off her bed butt naked.

Shard got out of bed even quicker then she had gotten in earlier that night. She was rummaging through all her draws at the speed of light and found her cosplay Tobi mask and threw it at Tobi, as well as a t-shirt and some pants. She turned around instantly and left the room, in her baggy t-shirt and mini shorts.

No sooner did she exit her room but Kisame also exited the Otaku room. Without even realising Shard had ran into the giant blue shark like humanoid body. She had frozen instantly. Looking up from her feet, she slowly took in his naked body that was towering above her. She took in every detail. Every. Detail.

Their eyes met and Shard did a rasp laugh, with that she had fallen backwards fainting.

"Oh Shit."

Before Kisame could of down anything Shard's body hit the ground with a massive SLAM. The sound echoed through the house and her eyes suddenly flew open. She was standing up in an instant and was walking the otherway from Kisame and she went downstairs and got one of the cloaks from the pile she left from the night before. Came back up the stairs and gave the cloak to him. And calmly walked away.

"Um. Thanks." He said to Shard as she walked away.

Her face was bright red from just the minimal contact with her anime crush, and seeing him in all of his glory.

Almost afraid to go around the rest of the house Shard thought she should find Konan. She would be dead from embarrassment.

"Konan!" Shard yelled out, "Konan if you are human please answer me."

Her soft voice came down from of the hallways, Shards ears twitched towards the new sound and she walked down towards where Konan would be with an akatsuki robe in hands. Shard could sense another person nearby but effectively ignored the ominous feeling around her. She knocked lightly on the door and said "Im coming in Konan, try not to kill me."

She walked in with her head down, closed the door behind her and looked into the room. This was her stuffed animal room. Massive teddies and cats scattered the room, Shard saw a purple headed girl poke her head out from the mess. It was Konan. Shard put the cloak on one of the teddies closest to Konan and left the room.

Running straight into Pein. Whom was already in a cloak, he looked at Shard and was a little bit shorter then she was. But his eyes were very commanding and asked in his deep voice.

"Is she okay?"

Stoked at the sincerity in Peins voice Shard replied with the most least shaky voice she could muster for the moment.

"Yes she is fine. She will be out soon."

Shard walked away and went down the hall and in the lounge room.

She was trying to stay as calm as possible when she came across Hidan grabbing one of the cloaks. All of them had transformed back into humans, and all of them were naked as well. Shard had never seen so much meat in one day, she was already beet red from the encounter with Kisame but now she has seen 4 of the Akatsuki members that were stark naked and her hormonal system was fired up.

All Shard could process right now, was making a cup of coffee and heading to her office room to gather her laptop.

On the other side of the house, in Shards painting room Itachi was standing there looking at his double that had been painted onto the wall. He had already gotten a cloak during the night and thankfully no-one had seen him in his vulnerable state.

Admiring how she had painted his Sharingan beside him, she had also written on the wall explanation of his sharingan and how he had obtained it. His height, birthday, weight and favourite food was also written there like an information sheet. He moved onto the next painting which was of Shard herself, with a massive shadow beast in the background which represented her beast. There were Sharingans by her as well, the different ones that she had.

Itachi was very interested in this child, since she is not of their world but has obtained incredibly difficult information and powers.

Deciding on wanting to watch the girl intently from here on out he went to the lounge room where everyone was starting to convene.

Shard was standing in the kitchen trying to control her heart rate drinking her mug of coffee, she was still only dressed in her baggy t-shirt that had rawr printed on the front and her black mini shorts. Her long white legs slightly bent as she tapped on the counter with thought.

Konan and Pein were standing in the hallway to the front door watching the room. Itachi had entered the room and was surveying who had found their way around the house. Tobi was sitting on the stairs playing with the clothes that he was wearing that Shard had gave him and Kisame was standing up on the balcony watching everyone from above. And Hidan was sitting on the steps up to the couch bed, draped over them like he was king. The only members that were missing at the present time was Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu.

There was an absolute silence in the house, until there was a sudden shake. The house itself shook from the force from an explosion outside.

"TOBI FOUND DEIDARA!" Tobi yelled excitedly, getting up from his sitting position and ran outside.

Shard's eyes were wide as she picked up the broken pieces of her mug from the ground. Another cup broken within the span of 24 hours, her tail was slightly in between her legs and her ears flat. The others were seemingly normal to this behaviour as Shard was not used to people in her home.

Deidara was busy keeping Tobi off of him now that they were human; he couldn't blow up any more things. Sasori now was emerging from the hallway behind the kitchen which lead to the office which Shard was meant to be in with her laptop. He already had a cloak on and had a bored look on his young face. Not many of the Akatsuki knew what he looked like outside of his puppet shell.

Sasori sighed heavily as he watched his partner push off the masked menace. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the lounge room. Looking at Shard out the corner of his eye as he passed, she looked back and her ears flattened further. To the Akatsuki members the girl was a mystery.

**~Shards POV~**

_Oh my god,_ I thought _I have the Akatsuki in my house, Deidara just blew something up outside. And they are all staring at me. Im so fucking scared right now it's not funny. I wonder where Kakuzu and Zetsu are…. Hmm…._

I was standing in the kitchen, tail between my legs and I could feel my ears flatten against my head. I wonder damage had been done to my yard. To my forest. Why must Deidara always blow things up, where did he even find clay?!

I sighed loudly and all the eyes were fixed on me, I looked around connecting with every pair of eyes feeling even more self-conscious about what I do.

I will probably have to go find Kakuzu and Zetsu, which I am not excited about. Since they are both murderers and one is a cannibal plant. God I sound like a hypocrite, they are mercenaries. I'm no better as an assassin.

Ugh better go find them whilst I am still scared. I know it makes no sense but it does to me.

"Im gonna go find the rest of you guys.." I announced to the room with the least shaky voice I could muster, "I don't want you all going through my stuff."

With that I was walking through my maze of a house trying to hear anything moving, straining my enhanced hearing. There was nothing besides the breathing from the others in the lounge room.

I trailed my fingers against the wall, sending my senses out to try and find the two Akatsuki members. I felt a thud in one of the rooms that I was walking past. How could I have forgotten? My solid gold six foot statue of Han Solo encased in unbreakable glass. Kakuzu being a money freak would want to get his hands on it at all costs.

I opened the door and leaned against the frame, he was trying to shatter the glass to be able to get my gold.

"That's not going to work….. Kakuzu." I said with a sigh,

He froze and turned around, his eyes were hungry with greed.

"And why won't it?" He asked in his deep voice,

"That's military grade glass. Not even a nuclear bomb will crack that thing open." Humour laced my voice, "I didn't spend millions of dollars on it just so someone could come and rob me of one of my prized possessions. The others are in the lounge room. You should go join them and if you see Zetsu, please tell him to go there too."

Kakuzu gave up on his mini crusade and strode out of the room and down the hallway.

"Other way darling." I said as I waited for him to pass.

He was grumbling something under his breath as he walked past.

Shaking my head with frustration I could only think of one place where Zetsu would be. I walked out into the lounge room, Deidara and Tobi were inside now and they weren't bickering for once. Deidara had Tobi incapacitated by sitting on the man to shut him up.

Sliding the back door open I ventured across the yard towards my greenhouse, which was full of exotic plants. Not to my surprise I saw Zetsu sitting in the middle of my creation.

"Pretty lady has a beautiful garden," the White Zetsu said,

"_**Yes but it needs more meat eating plants.**_" The Black Zetsu added,

"Thank you Zetsu, I'll get some man size venus fly traps if that is what you want." I said exasperated from the day so far, but the complement on my garden made me smile a bit. "Come on Zetsu, everyones waiting on you right now."

Zetsu got up from where he was sitting and swaggered over to the door, he wasn't wearing a cloak but his body was just two plants twisted together basically. I had a quick eye over my garden making sure he didn't wreck any of my plants.

Now with all the Akatsuki in one room, I felt even weirder than before. Especially having my tail tucked between my legs because im scared, there was an eerie silence throughout the room. Im waiting for someone else to break the silence, I was petrified to even speak. They saw me break down in tears after my uncle did that to me. I wonder if they started turning human then, that's probably how I got to the shower. But….. who undressed me then.

I then realised I was looking at everyone at once, almost taking them all in at the same time. And all of their eyes were on me. I didn't realise how intently they were looking at me. Like they were trying to see into my mind.

Smirking at the thought that they were completely baffled by what I was I almost started giggling.

"Figured it out yet?" I said without realising, kicking myself mentally for not holding my tongue.

This had taken them by surprise but the first to speak was Itachi.

"In the other room, there are paintings of many shinobi, including all of us. There is one of you, I looked at some others as well, it seems that those who are or were jinchuuriki you have painted the bijuu behind them." Itachi deducted slowly, "Behind your painting was a giant black beast, that looked like it had many tails. Also you possess the visual prowess of the Sharingan."

Gobsmacked. That's all I was gobsmacked. Im standing there with my mouth agape looking at Itachi, I now have a new respect for the man and his deduction skills.

"Well you are almost on the mark Itachi. I now completely understand why you got into the anbu when you were very young." I said with a smirk, "My highest tail count is 10. I don't know if I can go any higher I have not been pushed that far, thing is im not a jinchuuriki. I am a beast in more or less human form. Hence the ears, tail, teeth, eyes and my facial markings. I do not know how I got…." I let my sharingan form, it was spinning into its full form almost looking like the actual ten tails eye, "…These. After the scientists experimented on me for what seemed like a lifetime, I had all of these traits. Then… My family tried to baptise me thinking I was possessed by the devil…" My voice got quieter explaining my past, the Akatsuki wouldn't of been to interested but to my surprise they were leaning forward intent on listening, "They tried to burn me alive. Decapitate me. Electrocute me. They attempted to drown me as well… Thing is I am immortal but I can still feel the pain the death that it would of caused me. I couldn't control what I became. The town was wiped off the face of this planet apparently. That's what my uncle told me. He was the one whom had 'rescued' me…"

I was looking at my feet, hoping no one would try and comfort me as I supressed my tears.

"So the pretty lady is a massive demon." White Zetsu said to his other half,

"**Demons are nothing new in our world. But this world seems like it is much different**" Black Zetsu replied,

"Tobi likes Shard no matter what, she fed me so im happy." Tobi seemed ecstatic,

This time Pein spoke in his deep commanding voice, I watched his Renninganned eyes watch me.

"You took us in when you didn't even know who we were, your uncle didn't seem to care for us when he walked in. He treated you horribly. You had saved Kisame's life when he was in a weakened state. I think we can trust you."

I felt a smile creep across my face. It wasn't even ten in the morning and the Akatsuki trust me. I couldn't no wouldn't have ever thought that I would have a chance like this.

"Thanks" I smiled showing my fanged teeth, "OH"

I ran over to the counter dodging the Akatsuki members in the way and grabbed the yellow envelope from the desk and pulled out my targets and laid them across the floor.

"Since you guys are here, I may as well tell you what I do in my spare time." I said as I lay down on the ground in front of the pictures that were spread out infront of me, my ears were pricked up and my tail swishing. The Akatsuki slowly gathered around to see as well. "You see I am an assassin, I kill people for money."

I noticed some of the Akatsuki look at me with some disbelief but they had all seen the commotion my uncle made about these people and if I didn't kill them he would kill me.

"Anyways, these men are my uncle's co-worker. And as you may have heard he wants the company since it owns most of this world… I am going to have to help him, and to be honest I am an amateur in this business compared to some of you."

Gesturing I need some help the Akatsuki members studied the sheets closely. I hope they will agree to this.

**OMG THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! WILLTHEY AGREE or WILL THEY DISAGREE!? WHO KNOWS! Actually I do know but oh wells :3 Its gonna be great **

**Till next time my lovelies 3**

**Remember to review**

**~Shard**


	6. Hiatus

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry to announce that this story will go on hiatus until further notice. This is due to the fact that I am writing a creepypasta fanfic and that is all that is on my mind. As well as major writers block for my Akatsuki fanfic. **

**I will upload the sixth chapter as soon as it is done. But it would be great if you guys could check out my creepypasta fanfic with my OC Pepper. Will be greatly appreciated. It is called Is it all worth it in the end?  
Please enjoy this one as much as you have enjoyed the Akatsuki kitten curse.**

**Thank you all**

***huggles***


End file.
